The Blue Scarf
by BG-57
Summary: This is the story of a couple that loved each other dearly, but were destroyed by cruel fate. However, an Angel from the end of time has taken pity on them, but what does she want in return? Chapter 2 is up!
1. II

The Blue Scarf

A Drakengard 3 Fanfiction

By BG-57

Chapter 1

At first there was nothing; a black formless void, darker than the deepest starless night sky. Finally after eons a light appeared. It began as no more than a tiny spark; but with it came a faint warmth. Slowly, the light began to grow, until it became _someone_. There was no face or voice, just a name.

 _Cent_.

Yes, that name was dearly important but at first there was no comprehension of how or why. All that was known before was endless all-consuming sorrow. Wait, who was thinking these thoughts? With awareness of another came a gradual awareness of self. 'Who am I?' wondered the dark void. Was Cent another void or something else? No, that didn't seem right. They were both people, or they had been once.

It hadn't been a person though: it was an Intoner. The very word was tinged with bitter despair. Intoners were powerful beings with the power to warp the very fabric of reality with song magic. But they didn't understand the hideous cost of such power until it was far too late. Some of them never understood. Hundreds, no thousands of lives sacrificed like kindling to a fire. Soldiers. Children. Friends. People. All destroyed. Why?

Something had granted them power but also strange compulsions and urges. It manifested in different ways; as bloodlust or just plain lust, greed, gluttony, and desire. Yes, it had wanted food, adoration, romance, everything. Somehow Cent had been the key to that. But he was gone, lost forever. But was he? He had once promised to always be there. Was he still out there, waiting?

"Lady T-I mean Two, you're staring at me again. I know I'm easy on the eyes, but hey, there's a limit you know."

Cent's voice rang out as clear as day now, his cocky self-assurance and cool bravado all too apparent. She never could get him to stop calling her Lady Two; wait, that was her name! She had five sisters: One, Three, Four, Five, and Zero. There was something foreboding about the last name though; Zero was different than the others. But Two had adored her eldest sister all the same. She would find them and Cent. Then everything would be fine, like before.

The light was growing until it enveloped her until it became blinding. But it was a welcome change. Now she could hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore, the distant voice of people. The light solidified into sunlight streaming through an open arched window set in an undecorated white wall. To either side were similar blank walls.

Looking down Two saw a pair of thin pale arms resting on legs seated in a simple oaken chair. The wrists were decorated with bulky silver cuffs and she realized she was wearing a plain white cotton dress. She raised her hands and stared numbly at them, the cuffs had intricate gold scrollwork on them and almost seemed to be humming. Was this her body?

The room around her had no furniture except for the chair and window. She could smell salt in the air; the ocean was near. Two woozily tried to stand but her legs refused to cooperate and she slumped onto her knees on the stone floor. She reached out and managed to grasp the window ledge. With leverage she managed to painfully stand up. Looking out she saw the rolling waves of a blue ocean hitting sharp rocks along the shore. There were tall narrow buildings with steep black roofs built along the higher ground. Nets were stretched out along the beach and several small boats were moored along a stone jetty: a fishing village?

Two looked behind her and saw a sturdy wooden door in the opposite wall; it was decorated with round brass rivets. She felt along the wall to maintain her balance, the white bricks cool to the touch. Her mind was a mess, a jumble of fragmented memories; she still couldn't remember what Cent had looked like, just his calm reassuring voice.

"Oh Cent."

Her voice came out as a dry croak. She reached out to the iron ring on the door and pulled. Locked tight. Frowning a little she pulled harder. The door groaned and they suddenly gave, the splinters flying everywhere. She looked down and saw the metal ring dangling free in her grip.

"Oopsie," she said softly. Clearly she wasn't as weak as she thought. Two gingerly stepped over the broken planks and into a hallway. It was airy and light with the same white stonework. There was a similar door opposite her and more doors down to the right. At the end was the top of a staircase. Two made her way using the wall for support but she felt the strength returning to her limbs and began to walk unassisted.

That's when saw the other woman coming up the staircase. She had pale green eyes hidden behind glasses and her long raven hair ran in two braids down her back; and was dressed in a white blouse with a black cravat over a short green skirt. She wore black gloves and matching thigh high boots. The pile of blankets fell out of her grasp onto the stairs.

"Lady Two," she gasped, "You're awake!"

"Where's Cent?" demanded Two, "I have to find him!"

"Calm yourself," said the woman reassuringly, "I'm glad to see you're awake."

Two wasn't interested in being calm. She grasped the woman's shoulders and shook her.

"Help me," she cried frantically, "I need Cent; he promised!"

The woman covered one of Two's hands with her own and squeezed comfortingly.

"It's okay Lady Two; I'll take you to him soon but you need to be prepared first. You've been catatonic for a long time."

Two released the woman with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry," she said her shoulders slumping, "What is this place?"

"My name's Accord," replied the woman, "This is my hospital; you've been ill."

"My head hurts," said Two rubbing her forehead, "What happened to me?"

"You've experienced a great deal of trauma due to your Intoner powers," explained Accord, "And your mind could not handle the strain. I've been trying to reconstitute your psyche for years. I was starting to worry that you would never recover."

"Years?" mused Two, "How many years?"

Accord touched her chin thoughtfully and tilted her head.

"Time means something a little different to me, but let's just say a lot." Two began to sniffle.

"Is Cent even alive anymore?"

"That depends on where you are," she replied with an enigmatic twinkle, "But we can go to a place where you can see him."

"Please!" said Two grabbing her hands, "I'll do anything!"

"I'll hold you to that my Lady," said Accord cheerfully, "Now we have a lot to do."

With that Accord led Two down the staircase. They entered a large living space with a simple table and chairs. Above an unlit fireplace hung a wood framed mirror.

"First, I want you to look in the mirror and see yourself," she stated, "When you're ready."

Two nodded and looked. Staring back at her was a pale thin young woman with bright blue eyes and matching hair that was cut short into waves of curly spikes. Except for the dark circles under her eyes and hollow cheekbones, she could be considered cute. She brushed aside some stray locks of hair and exposed the number _II_ on her forehead.

"Why do all my sisters and I have numbers like this?" It had never occurred her to ask One, who knew everything. She had just taken it for granted, like breathing.

"You are the second copy of Zero," replied Accord evenly, "Well, more like a fragment of her."

"What?" gasped Two stunned. "That's impossible! We grew up together!"

"The Flower implanted you with those memories," explained Accord patiently, "You were only a few years old when you last fought Zero." Two looked at her blankly.

"That was the last time I saw her," she mused, "Wait, what Flower? You're not making any sense."

Accord sighed deeply and scratched the side of her head; it was almost like talking to a child. Quite a contrast to the brash profane Zero. But that made sense, this Intoner really was a child of sorts. She was so guileless that it felt like kicking a puppy to explain everything to her.

"Don't worry about it for now," she said waving a hand, "Just don't try to use you Intoner powers." Two seemed to crumple in on herself like she was only a foot tall.

"I'll never use my powers ever again," she said meekly as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, "I'm cursed to destroy everything I love." Accord touched her cheek gently with a hand.

"Don't worry: those cuffs block song magic."

Two tried to speak but began sobbing and buried her head into Accord's shoulder. The crushing weight of all those destroyed by her song was too much to bear. The only thing that gave her any hope was the thought that she might see Cent again. Even if he was now an old man with grandchildren she didn't care.

"You poor child," murmured Accord, "How you've suffered."

"Can you take me to Cent now?" asked Two pulling away and trying to regain her composure. Accord nodded.

"We need to get you dressed first."

Later Two was staring down at herself in confusion. She preferred revealing dresses and long scarves but this was far too baggy; it looked like something a diver would wear, dark gray with rivets and built in gloves and boots. Accord handed her a helmet with a clear faceplate.

"What is this for?"

"You'll need it for the rescue," she explained, "It will protect you."

"We're rescuing Cent?" wondered Two.

"You are Lady Two. And yes, we need to extract him right before he dies; that way the timeline won't be affected."

"Timeline?" asked Two, her head hurting anew, "We're traveling through time?"

Accord picked up a ridiculously large metal suitcase that was almost as big as she was.

"I'm a Recorder," she said, "We observe different branches and record the permutations when we alter specific events."

"Why?" she wondered.

"To create a future without the Flower," said Accord, "In one branch Zero managed to do that with her dragon and her Disciples."

"You said something about a Flower before," stated Two, "What is it exactly?"

"It's a parasitic life form that infected you and your sisters; it's what made you magic so powerful but it also consumed you." Two shuddered.

"Can we get rid of it?" she wondered with fascinated revulsion.

"There may be a way, but for now let's worry about the mission. Follow me."

Accord led Two through a door and into an empty room. She flipped open a small metal device and began tapping rapidly into it. The stone floor began to fade away, exposing a long descending shaft that they could hear wind whistling through. It had bone gray walls with squares cut out from the sides. Accord placed Two's helmet on and sealed it.

"You'll have five minutes. Your suit has an accelerator system that will activate sixty seconds after you jump. It'll be a strain, but an Intoner like you can handle it. It will look like the world is slowed down but in reality you'll be moving twenty times as fast. You will see familiar faces, ignore them and focus on getting to Cent."

"How can I save him?" she wondered.

"Follow your instincts. Hold out your arms rigidly when you get close to the ground."

Two sighed and took a deep breath; she had no idea what she was getting into and was terrified of all that Accord had told her. But she couldn't back down now; she held out a foot and stepped into the void. She fell down rapidly accelerating and she saw light at the bottom of the shaft. She emerged in the air high above the ground. From this high up the landscape looked like a rolling blanket. She tried to keep her breathing steady but she was on the verge of panic again. How would she survive a fall from this high up?

" _Lady Two, can you hear me?_ " Accords voice was right in her ear but also sounded far away.

"Y-yes Accord," she stammered, "I'm falling!"

" _That's fine the accelerator is about to kick in._ " She went through a cloud layer. She could hear the rumble of thunder and great flashes of light below. A storm? As she emerged below the clouds she saw it was actually a battle. She could make out an ebon dragon with glowing orange wings covered in chains circling around a mountainside covering it with volleys of fireballs; even from this far up she could easily recognize Gabriel, One's demonic dragon. As she got closer she could make out a figure astride the dragon's back dressed in white robes. It was One! She repressed her instinct to call out to them, normally she would be happy to see them. As she got closer Gabriel suddenly froze in midflight, the latest fireball spewing from its jaws slowing down to a crawl.

Two fell past them and saw One's shoulder length pale blond hair, her crimson eyes showing a look of steely determination and a ruthless will to do what needed to be done. She didn't seem to notice her at all. Two followed her gaze downward. Along the mountain were tiny figures trapped in a tableau of panic and disarray. She picked out a tall muscular man ducking for cover as a fire blast melted the rocks around him to glass. Further down the winding path she spied a lanky man wielding two swords.

It was Cent! She couldn't make out his features yet but his posture was unmistakable. Two glanced behind her; the latest fireball was headed straight towards him! She had precious seconds to figure out what to do. She spread out her arms and felt the fabric stretch and extend; her decent began to rapidly slow. Between her wrists and ankles taut material formed crude glider wings. She tilted slightly and began to steer in to a wide part of the mountain path. Two held out her feet and began to run along the ground as it got close. But she was still going too fast, she stumbled and tumbled down the rocky pathway until she smashed into a boulder was flung over the edge of a cliff. With a last desperate effort she caught hold of a rock ledge sticking out of the side of the cliff.

Panting heavily she looked up at the sky. The fireball was falling slowly, about a hundred feet above her. She pulled herself up and began to run down the trail ignoring the searing pain in her left leg. At the bend in the road she could see Cent looking up. He had just noticed his doom careening down from above.

Two could now see him clearly; a tall and thin with wavy dark hair that swept over his pale blue eyes. He wore white pants with black leg guards, a black jacket with brass buttons over a bare chest covered with perpendicular scars extending from his hips to his throat and another across his chest. A bird-shaped pendant decorated his collarbone and had a blue scarf wrapped around his belt; a favor she had given him. He was wielding identical white swords with black trim and curved hilts.

He was twisting his body to dodge the flames but she could see that he wasn't going to make it. The fire was casting Cent in silhouette when she reached him. Two leaned in with her shoulder and caught him square in the chest. He went flying like a rag doll in her arms as she skidded around a corner. Suddenly the world caught up with her and the fireball hit the ground behind them, a wave of heat slamming into her back, knocking her into the air. They tumbled off the path down a steep ravine. She managed to hold on to Cent and break his fall but they still landed hard. Debris rained down and ricocheted off her cracked visor as a plume of dust settled down over them; more explosions rocked the mountainside around them.

Two looked down and saw Cent's left arm was twisted in an unnatural direction and he was unconscious. She shook he shoulders in a panic.

"Cent! Cent! Please wake up!"

After a moment his eyes opened and stared at her in open confusion.

"What happened?" he wondered breathlessly, "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Two!"

"No, that can't be," he said looking spooked, "I saw Lady Two die."

"I came back for you," she said tears welling up, "Didn't you promise to stay with me always?"

Cent's face paled with shock.

"It is you! I must have bought it back there and you're here to take me to the afterl-wait, why are you dressed like that my Lady? Were you sponge diving or something?"

Two's tears splashed on the inside of her faceplate as she giggled hysterically.

"It's a long story Cent," she said caressing his face with a gloved hand, "Maybe we are dead; I don't care anymore."

"Hey, did you know why sponges have all those little holes in them?" he inquired with a casual smirk that always made her weak at the knees. She shook her head wordlessly, she never knew the answers to his ridiculous trivia questions.

"They use them to suck in water and talk to other sponges of course." He tried to laugh but gasped in pain and lapsed back into unconsciousness again.

"It's okay Cent, everything will be fine now," she said firmly, "Accord, I have him."

" _Great, head west. You'll find a passageway open._ "

Two gingerly picked him up and slung him across her shoulders; even though she looked small and frail she was the strongest of her sisters. To her Cent was as light as a dove.


	2. C

Chapter 2

Cent did not want to wake up. He preferred to be back in that weird dream he was having, the one that involved him getting fricasseed by a dragon then going sponge diving with Lady Two. Since her death he had been going through the motions, joylessly fighting and bleeding for Lady Zero. While he certainly adored his new Mistress and enjoyed the camaraderie with his fellow Disciples, he was appalled by her love of carnage. A Disciple could only be loyal to one Intoner at a time, so he served Zero however was needed and without question. But he achingly missed the carefree love that he had shared with Two. It was too sad to dwell on, he'd better get up or risk wasting the whole day moping, and Dito would give him nothing but grief over that.

With a frown Cent realized he couldn't move. That's when he felt the shooting pain down his left arm. He opened his eyes and saw the bedroom around him had plain white walls with a chest and chairs and a small table. He was lying in a large bed under white blanket. With his right hand he lifted the covers and saw that his left arm was bandaged and in a sling. So the battle had been real; it wasn't a dream!

"Lady Two!"

With a shock he pulled the covers back further and exposed a mop of unruly blue hair. Two was lying next to him, her arms tightly wrapped around his bare chest with her head resting on his good shoulder. Cent was completely immobilized in her embrace; she was far stronger than he was. It was insane but there she was, sleeping on him like she always used to do. He placed his hand on her head and felt her soft hair. Maybe he died back there after all; it was the only thing that made sense. Her voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry Cent."

Two couldn't bear to open her eyes; she was too afraid.

"Lady Two, why are you sorry?" he wondered.

"I'm not the Two you knew," she said sadly, "And she fell apart and left you alone."

"Look at me Two," he said softly. The shock of hearing her name without any formality made her stare openly at him. He smiled gently back at her and brushed some of her bangs aside so he could see her eyes better; they were fearful and bloodshot but clear as the cerulean sky; he hadn't seen them as anything but hollow and empty for as long as he could remember. She looked so brave and so fragile, like a porcelain doll that had been carefully glued back together with all the cracks still showing.

"You are still Lady Two," he said firmly, "And no matter what happens you will always be my Lady."

"Oh, Cent I love you," she sighed and gave him a soft kiss. He always knew the right thing to say.

"I love you too my Lady." They lay together for some time.

"Am I too heavy?" she wondered after a while.

"No, its fine," he replied, "How long was I out?"

"Three days," she admitted.

"And you were with me the whole time?"

She nodded wordlessly, but he already knew; he could already picture her hovering over him fretfully.

"What happened to everyone else?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, so where are we now?" he inquired.

"Accord's hospital," she stated, "It's in a fishing village, maybe in the Land of Seas?"

"Who's Accord?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I think she's some sort of time traveling doctor," she said carefully, wondering if he'd think she'd gone crazy again. He thought nothing could surprise him after all this, but he still had room to be amazed. After a long pause he cleared his throat.

"I guess we should go and meet her then," he said evenly. They sat up in bed and Cent saw she was dressed in a simple plain white dress. His coat was draped over a chair and the leg guards and one of his swords lay on the table. Then the blue flower on top of the chest caught his eye. She followed his gaze and crossed over to the chest and opened it. She pulled out a long navy blue scarf and ran it through her fingers.

"I don't even know if this was mine or some other Two's," she mused.

"It doesn't really matter though," said Cent casually as he strapped on the leg guards with his good arm, "It's yours either way." She gathered up the clothing out of the chest and carried it to the table. She then draped Cent's jacket over his shoulders.

"Um, Cent?" she asked.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Could you, you know, look the other way?" she said blushing. No matter how long they had been together, she was still bashful about dressing in front of him. He closed his eyes and turned to the wall grinning; it was so damn cute.

"Of course my Lady," he stated gallantly, "I promise not to peek."

"You'd better not!"

He heard the rustling of cloth but decided not to risk death a second time in a week. After a few minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I look weird?" she wondered. Cent turned around and saw she was wearing her familiar cobalt blue miniskirt over matching leggings, decorated with beadwork on the fringe. She wore a low cut corset of the same material that left her midriff exposed. Two had similar elbow length gloves under two silver cuffs. The scarf was wrapped around her neck so that it trailed behind in two long tails. She also had on a long beaded necklace with a teardrop shaped orb at the end. It was like seeing a memory come to life.

"Something's missing," he mused. He carefully pinned the flower in her hair above her left eye. "Perfect." Two leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cent put his good arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Thank you for staying with me," said Two, "It must have been horrible."

"Being with you wasn't horrible," he clarified, "Being powerless to help you was."

"I'll be stronger this time," she vowed, "I won't be a burden on you again."

Cent miserably reflected that Lady Two's desire to do everything by herself was what had led him to use her Intoner magic on her soldiers and orphan children to reduce their dependence on her. He wasn't about to mention to horrific outcome of that experiment though; the mercy killing of the Homunculus had destroyed her mind last time. He really was an idiot, messing with powers that he didn't understand.

"We'll carry each other my Lady," he averred. She nodded.

"Let's not keep Accord waiting."

Accord was typing in her portable device when they walked down the stairs into the common room. She glanced up with an amused twinkle.

"Hi Cent, long time, no see," she said cheerfully, "Hope the arm feels better."

"Just peachy," he replied evenly, "Have we met before?"

"You may not remember me," she explained, "But I've known you and your friends for a long time."

"That's news to brighten my day," he said cheerfully, "So what do you want with my Lady?"

"Cent!" protested Two putting a hand on his good arm, "Don't be rude, she saved you!"

"And I'm grateful," he replied gently brushing his hand free, "But our friend here wants something in return, correct?"

"Of course," said Accord brightly, "It's a simple thing really, I want to meet Zero again."

"I thought you could travel through time," he wondered, "Can't you see her whenever you want?" Accord shook her head.

"Only within the branches of the timelines," she clarified, "And every branch ends badly for all the Intoners. I want her outside of the timeline, with some hope of a future."

"You want to save my sister?" wondered Two, "How?

"You are one of five copies of Zero, a fragment, "she explained, "If I can save you and your sisters, I could reconstruct her psyche."

Cent's mind reeled at this news. Was Accord serious or just playing with them? Time to take the initiative, he thought.

"Let me guess, I'm just here for insurance," he said with a smirk. Two's jaw dropped but Accord just looked amused.

"We all want something," she stated, "And if you're the price for Lady Two's assistance I'm fine with some quid pro quo."

"That means you get something for nothing," explained Cent. Two nodded thoughtfully; he really knew a lot.

To Accord's appraising eye Cent was far more cunning than his buffoonish exterior would suggest. She would have to be careful around him.

"You next task Lady Two is to recruit Mikhail," explained Accord, "He'll be wary, but Lady Zero is your trump card."

"Why don't you recruit him yourself?" wondered Cent. He didn't like all these risks Accord was expecting of his Mistress.

"He has no reason to trust me," she replied, "Lady Two may have been his adversary but she has an unimpeachable character."

"Then send me instead," he insisted.

"No Cent," said Two gently, "I promised to help her, I'll go."

"Besides, your arm still needs to heal," added Accord. Cent fell into a sullen silence. Everything everyone was saying sounded logical and reasonable but his gut kept telling him that something stunk. However he wouldn't dream of openly defying his Mistress once her mind was made up; he'd have to bide his time for now.

"Do I have to wear the diving suit again?"

A few minutes later Cent was helping to adjust the seals on the gloves of the suit; he couldn't stop her, but at least he could see her off.

"How dangerous is this going to be?" he wondered, busying himself with details so he wouldn't be consumed with worry.

"Accord said I'm going into the upper atmosphere," said Two nervously, "But at least I won't be in a combat zone this time."

"Why did you risk your neck for an idiot like me?" he wondered aloud, "Disciples are expendable." Two didn't answer at first, she spoke longingly after a long silence.

"We didn't get to choose what were are, just who we're with. And I was happiest with you and my sisters."

Cent would usually make light of a situation but she had a way of cutting through his defenses; he brushed back some of her hair and held his hand against the side of her face, feeling her warmth and strength. He could barely get the words out:

"Yeah, I feel the same," he said quietly, "Please don't die on me."

"I won't Cent," she promised covering his hand with her own, "I have something to live for."

Two put on her helmet and nodded to Accord, who activated the portal. This time she went down a horizontal tube with white walls; she didn't dare look back, the sight of Cent would be too much to bear. She noticed the walls had square holes spaced at regular intervals; around each was nine smaller holes of the same shape. At the far end she came out and gasped at the scene.

She was floating high above the world, the land below looked like a patchwork of browns and blues. With a shock she realized there was no green to be seen anywhere. Then she turned and saw the sun overhead was huge and sickly red.

That's when she saw the dragon. Even from this distance she could see he was massive, with a silvery white body with a black underside. As she got closer she could make out giant curved horns that extended back from behind his eyes. One of the horns had been snapped and off a jagged scar traveled up the left side of his face near the jaw. His crimson eyes scanned the ruined planet below, searching for something. Two managed to steer herself towards him but couldn't stop her forward momentum. She landed against his wing with a thump.

"What the-?!"

Two was now face to face with a perplexed and angry dragon.

"Please don't eat me!" she protested holding out her hands.

"Where the hell did you come from?" demanded the dragon a rough and irate voice.

"I'm here to help you Michael," she explained reassuringly.

"That's not my name puny human!" he snapped, "I'm Mikhail!"

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Two, "I forgot that you were reborn after our fight."

Mikhail narrowed his eyes, curiosity getting the better of his rage. Did he know this woman? He had known thousands of humans in the eons of unfolding history but she seemed different, special.

"Two!" he exclaimed in shock, "You died long ago!"

"I know," she began, "But Accord brought me back to help-."

"Stop!" he growled, "Accord sent you?"

"Oh yes, so you know about her then?" she wondered.

"Not in your lifetime," he grumbled darkly, "But I've had plenty of time to learn about her."

"Well she needs your help," said Two hopefully, "She wants to bring Zero back."

"You're a fool if you believe that," he said icily, "I'll stay here and watch the planet die."

"And then what?" she wondered. Mikhail glanced at her expecting sarcasm, but her expression was sincere.

"I don't know," he admitted after a sullen silence. He didn't have any idea what to do next, dragons were immortal but nothing else lasted. To him the lives of human were but feeble sparks that flickered for a moment and were then gone. But now at the end of history this Intoner had appeared out the blue to offer him a Faustian bargain on behalf of that time traveling meddler.

Two had given up trying to convince Mikhail. She would have to come back empty handed, but she still had so much she wanted to talk about with Mikhail. Stories of his life with Zero. They watched the ruined planet together in silence.

"Do you know what Intoners really are?" she wondered eventually. That broke him out of his reverie.

"You were created by the Flower in the image of Zero," he stated, "Each of you was one aspect of her."

"What part of Zero am I?" wondered Two; she was afraid of the answer but she had to know.

For the first time Mikhail truly looked at her. He could see her soul written plainly on her face.

"Her innocence and kindness," he said simply. Two began to weep and hugged the side of his face.

"Hey!" he protested, startled, but he didn't try to stop her.

"I'm so sorry Mikhail!" she said sorrowfully, "How much you've suffered!"

She was right damn it; there wasn't a day that he didn't think of Zero with a pang of regret. She had raised him to be strong and determined, but he could never shed that childlike desire to have her back, no matter how much he tried. The centuries had hardened him, but he couldn't change that one thing.

"All right!" he groused, "I'll go with you!"

"Really?" she wondered, amazed.

"I'll do it for you Two," he explained, "Not for Accord. Just promise me something."

"Anything," she said breathlessly.

"I'll sing if I want to."


End file.
